lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1695
Report #1695 Skillset: Night Skill: None Org: Glomdoring Status: Rejected Jun 2017 Furies' Decision: We do not feel this is needed at this time. Twist gives afflictions as it is. Problem: Shadowdancers only way to afflict outside of their terts is via twist for power or scourge for blind. It leaves shadowdancer healers without much synergy to stack afflictions for healing aurawarp build to trigger bent aura. Other guardians/wiccans have a way to actively and without power hit an affliction to force a tick of bent aura. This report seeks to give Night an active affliction ability they can use in the same manner. R: 1 Solution #1: Give Night a Bluemoon clone but instead of a random mental affliction its a random internal affliction. 3 second equi, give double afflictions in certain moon phazes akin to bluemoon. (can also restrict certain afflictions if required) 7 R: 6 Solution #2: Give Night a new ability New moons kiss. Or something with a better name. SYNTAX: NEWMOONKISS . Newmoonkiss has a 100% transfer and 0% shrug chance. 3.5 equi usage. 3 R:10 Solution #3: Nights curse. The shadowdancer gazes at the target and curses them with a random affliction effect. Copied affliction list from the scroll of curses effects. Essentially gives them a free scroll of curses. Player Comments: ---on 6/12 @ 16:10 sets as pending ---on 6/12 @ 18:35 writes: Prefer solution 1 or solution 3. ---on 6/12 @ 19:53 writes: 1 or 3, no to 2. Please include expected balance / equilibrium time for solution 3 ( solution 1 should be 3 seconds like bluemoon ) ---on 6/12 @ 19:56 writes: Expected equi would be 3 for all, can vary as needed. My preference is option two because its so unique. One affliction l you can pick from the poison list doesnt feel like it'd be two much. Solution 1 would be the most powerful option but it just feels not as exciting or fun to me. ---on 6/12 @ 22:23 writes: Would Solution 1 include the double afflict chance as well? ---on 6/13 @ 00:02 writes: Solution 3 seems pretty meaningless, just use an actual scroll. Solution 1 would be stronger than Bluemoon in a vacuum, with dust affs being generally stronger, and the slower balance, though mental affs explicitly synergise with Succumb. Solution 2 would be two balances? Seems kind of slow but otherwise alright. I do agree with the problem statement and 1/2 would probably be an ok way to address it. ---on 6/13 @ 00:23 writes: I agree with Shedrin for the most part. All three sound okay to me and I also agree that sol 3 is mostly useless except to save a very tiny amount of gold. I think solution 2 should be one balance but maybe slightly longer eq time since you get to pick the aff? Basically sol. 2 is okay with me if it's not a better version of scourge when used with niricol. ---on 6/13 @ 18:38 writes: Oh yes sorry didn't put that in when I mean bluemoon clone I mean like just a copy paste of it so it'd have the 2x afflictions during the moon phase. I can see your option about solution 2 wobou. I was thinking that solution 2 would be 3 seconds in total. So either applying is free and the ability costs 3 or both applying and the ability cost 1.5. Although to make it less clunky making it 3.5 overall and removing the two step process actually sounds better. Let me update that. Solution 2 has been updated. ---on 6/13 @ 18:47 writes: Updated Sol1 and 2 based on the comments. Also I agree solution three is basically there for looks as opposed to mechanics. I disagree with the concept of just using a scroll just for sheer theme and usage and style points. I'd rather people playing the class have an ability that "feels" like a night ability instead of just buying a scroll. ---on 6/13 @ 18:48 writes: Even if sol three and a scroll do the same thing its important that the skills have a fun feel to them. ---on 6/14 @ 22:34 writes: I'm not really ok with double dust for 3s base eq. With this alone you'd be able to outpace curing even without any maluses to curing and with just a single equilibrium buff. Dust affs both cure faster and are generally stronger than slush affs so I think this is something to keep in mind for solution 1. ---on 6/14 @ 23:26 writes: Ah good point on that side on the afflictions. The double would be just during certain moon phases so very limited. As an alternative could make it do 1 internal affliction as a base line ability and one bonus disease affliction during the moon phases. It'll cut down on the issue of matching balances with other non dust afflictions added to the mix. ---on 6/14 @ 23:30 writes: By disease afflictions do you mean plague affs? They're all dust except epilepsy. Else could you clarify what the list would be? ---on 6/14 @ 23:31 writes: I don't understand what you're saying. That's still 2 dust affs. Also, the problem statement isn't entirely correct as Shadowdancers can already passively afflict with their fae. In fact, you can say that same about any healing guardian - outside of a couple of skills there aren't really many ways of afflicting actively. ---on 6/15 @ 23:22 writes: Comparably speaking moon have bluemoon for active afflictions and fae for passive afflictions plus dark for additional passives but requring power. Harmonics has active afflictions in malefact plus passive smoke afflictions which stack with aurawarp. Celestines are a bit odd with healing right now but well that can be their own report if they need to tweak things. If you read the problem statement the issue is shadowdancers being able to trigger bent aura which cant be done with fae alone. It requires an extra affliction hit which shadowdancers can not do within their own skill set. I was thinking giving shadowdancers an active affliction would be a better route than giving them more potential passives akin to dark. If you think the passive approach would be better we can look down that route though instead though. ---on 6/16 @ 19:08 writes: If anyone else was curious about my scourge comment earlier, it appears scourge is 3s eq so solution 2 is not a superior scourge when used with niricol.